


Something to Talk About

by jjtaylor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjtaylor/pseuds/jjtaylor
Summary: Everyone thinks they're sleeping together. So, let them talk.





	Something to Talk About

Tonks was filing paperwork in the back row of cabinets when she spotted two of her fellow Aurors a few rows ahead of her. Tonks realized they must not have seen her, because they continued the conversation they'd been having when they walked in. 

“And the way he looks at her,” Merryweather said.

“I know!” Yeats exclaimed.

“Even Stoughton agrees there's something between them.”

“Course. The way she doesn't even seem to notice that eye of his.”

“The way he doesn't seem to mind the weird clothes she wears, or her mad hair.”

Tonks froze. They were talking about her? Moody and her? “The way he smiles at her when she’s not looking? Of course they’re sleeping together.”

They walked out then and Tonks shook her head, knocking over her stack of files with a spectacular crash.

When she was sure they were no longer in the corridor, Tonks went into Moody's office and closed the door.

“What's the matter, lass?” Moody asked, as Tonks' back was against the door.

“Got something from the rumor mill.”

“You know I can't abide gossip,” Moody said with a dismissive wave, picking up the next report on this desk.

“You'll like this one, Moody,” Tonks said. Moody peered over the folder at her, and then looked away. “They think we're sleeping together.”

Moody abruptly set the report down, a slight smile at the corner of his mouth. “Who thinks this?” he said, his tone even, but Tonks could hear the amusement in his voice.

“Most of the Aurors, apparently. Heard Merryweather and Yeats mention it in the filing room. Apparently everyone's been talking.”

Moody stared at her, and then cracked a smile. He touched his wand to two pieces of paper, attaching his signature, and came around the desk. “So, they think a cranky old man like me has cajoled you into my bed?”

Tonks laughed. “Yeah. Apparently we're doing it every chance we get.”

Moody laughed then, and Tonks stepped aside as he reached for the door. “Come on, I need to look over something in the conference room.” Moody held the door for her, and as she stepped out, he leaned in, his breath on her cheek, his nose practically to her ear, “They want to talk? Let them talk.”

A shiver ran up Tonks' spine, and Moody walked away. All of the Aurors whose desks were facing Moody's office were staring at her. She grinned at them.

They kept it up for nearly a week, whenever anyone in the office came near. Tonks reaching over to straighten Moody's robes. Moody touching Tonks' hand as they passed paperwork. Laughing together with the door to his office cracked. 

It was surprisingly easy. To lean in to Moody as they walked, to laugh at his gruff jokes, to watch him more closely during department readings, to find reasons to stop by his office in the middle of the day.

Tonks giggled about it as they met in the lobby Wednesday morning so they could arrive in the office together. She said it would make them all go crazy. Moody said they deserved what they got. “Not their business,” Moody said, though Tonks could tell he was enjoying toying with everyone as much as she was. 

On Thursday, Moody brought her lunch, and slid his hand across the back of her neck, his fingers catching in her hair before walking away. She looked down at the food and it was her favourite curry. She hadn't realized Moody paid any attention to what she liked to eat. 

On Friday, they left work together and went out for drinks at the pub that had a reputation for being the local Auror hangout.

“We need to give them a break, Moody. Yeats' eyes practically popped out of her head when you took a sip of my beer.”

“Good thing it wasn't poisoned.”

“Like you'd let me near poisoned beer.”

“You are my lover, after all,” Moody said, bumping her knee under their table. She heard titters from the Aurors. 

“See?”

“Let me take you home,” Moody said, grabbing his coat, and then helping Tonks on with hers. The chatter of the Aurors followed them out into the chilly night as Moody's hand rested on the small of Tonks' back.

At Tonks' door, Moody's hand was still on her back. She smiled up at Moody to bid him goodnight, and then he leaned in and kissed her. His mouth lingered over hers and then he pulled back. 

“There's no one watching,” Tonks said, startled and breathless. “We're not putting on a show for anyone.”

“I know,” Moody said, barely a whisper, and her heart clenched as he leaned toward her again, his lips hovering just above hers. She reached up to touch the side of his face and then kissed him back hard, their tongues tangling.

“Come inside,” Tonks asked urgently, tearing her mouth away. Moody nodded. Once the door was closed behind her, Moody pushed his body up against hers until her back was pressed to the door. He kissed her again deeply, rolling his hips against hers. “Wanted to do that all week,” he said, and kissed her again.

“Oh,” Tonks groaned. “You smell so good. Every time I was near you, I wanted to – taste you. Never thought, but then – it was as though - ”

“Yes,” Moody growled. “Always you.”

Moody pulled back the collar of her shirt and pressed his mouth to her neck. “Your skin is so soft. Never knew, until I was always touching you, your hands, your shoulders, as I walked by. So soft.”

“Your voice. You'd lecture during meetings and I couldn't ever concentrate. Imagined all sorts of things. Are you a dirty-talker?”

“You'll have to find out, won't you?”

“God, Moody,” she gasped, as Moody's hand slid over her breast. 

She slid open his robes, her fingers running over the ribbed undershirt, over a nipple, which made him jump. She slid her hands under the shirt, feeling his skin, the rough, sparse hair on his chest, pressing her face into the crook of his neck. 

Moody unzipped her jeans, and Tonks whimpered. He kissed her harder, wrapping his other arm around her waist and pulling himself closer to her, so their chests heaved in unison. 

“Want you so much,” Moody murmured. “Want to touch you. Make you gasp. Make you come.”

And Moody slid his fingers into her panties, slipping into the silky wetness between her legs. 

Tonks cried out wordlessly as his fingers circled slowly. Her head fell back against the door, exposing her neck, which Moody licked and nibbled. 

“You...oh, that's so...” Tonks babbled as Moody stroked her. Her hands wandered over his back, clutching and stroking, her fingers finding his hair and the sweat-slicked skin of his neck. 

“Are you close?” Moody whispered into his ear and she bucked. 

“Yes. Please. Don't stop,” she pleaded. But that's exactly what he did. “Moody,” she whined, and he laughed, low and delicious.

And then he slid her jeans down and dropped to his knees.

“Moody, what are you – ah!” Tonks gasped, as Moody pressed his mouth between her legs. “Your knee,” Tonks gasped out. “You shouldn't - ”

“Are you really worried about my knee right now?” Moody asked, his fingers sliding up to stoke the curve of her arse. Tonks swallowed hard and shook her head.

“You're sure you're alright?” Tonks asked, her voice shaky.

Moody grinned and then bent his mouth back between her legs, licking and sucking until her breathing became more ragged, and her hips began to buck erratically.

“Moody,” she said desperately. “I'm – Moody,” she cried out, her eyes squeezed shut, her head bumping against the door, her whole body shaking as she came. 

Moody fell backwards to the floor with a thud and Tonks, startled, tripped over her jeans, still around her ankles, and fell on top of him. 

Moody laughed as he pulled her to him, wrapping an arm around her and stroking her face. “Don't mind the floor, if you really want,” Moody said softly, “but surely we could try the bed?”

Tonks closed her eyes as Moody kissed her again, wondering what office gossip she should start next.

**Author's Note:**

> Posting from the dusty LJ archives: 12-1-2005


End file.
